Problem: Square $ABCD$ has side length $1$ unit.  Points $E$ and $F$ are on sides $AB$ and $CB$, respectively, with $AE = CF$.  When the square is folded along the lines $DE$ and $DF$, sides $AD$ and $CD$ coincide and lie on diagonal $BD$.  The length of segment $AE$ can be expressed in the form $\sqrt{k}-m$ units. What is the integer value of $k+m$?
We start by drawing a diagram.  When the paper is folded, sides $AD$ and $CD$ coincide on the longer dashed line, and points $A$ and $C$ meet at $G$, as you can see below.  [asy]
draw((0,0)--(1,0)--(1,1)--(0,1)--cycle);
draw((0,0)--(1,.4)); draw((0,0)--(.4,1));
draw((1,.4)--(.4,1),dashed);
draw((0,0)--(.7,.7),dashed);
label("$A$",(0,1), NW); label("$B$",(1,1), NE); label("$C$",(1,0), SE); label("$D$",(0,0), SW);
label("$F$",(1,.4), E); label("$E$",(.4,1), N);
label("$G$",(.7,.7), NE);
[/asy] Now, we assign variables.  We are looking for the length of $AE$, so let $AE=x$.  Then, $BE=1-x$.  Because of the symmetry of the square and the fold, everything to the left of line $BD$ is a mirror image of everything to the right of $BD$.  Thus, $\triangle BEF$ is an isosceles right triangle (45-45-90), so $EF=\sqrt{2}EB = \sqrt{2}(1-x)$.  Also, $\triangle EGB$ and $\triangle FGB$ are congruent 45-45-90 triangles, so $GB = \frac{EB}{\sqrt{2}} = \frac{(1-x)}{\sqrt{2}}$.

Also, notice that because the way the paper is folded (its original position versus its final position), we have more congruent triangles, $\triangle AED \cong \triangle GED$.  This means that $AD=GD=1$.

Lastly, notice that since $G$ is on $BD$, we have $BD=BG+GD$. $BD$ is a diagonal of the square, so it has side length $\sqrt{2}$, $GD=1$, and $GB = \frac{(1-x)}{\sqrt{2}}$.  Thus, our equation becomes \[\sqrt{2} = 1 + \frac{(1-x)}{\sqrt{2}}.\] Multiplying both sides by $\sqrt{2}$ yields $2=\sqrt{2}+1-x$; solving for $x$ yields $x=\sqrt{2}-1$.  Thus, $AE=\sqrt{2}-1=\sqrt{k}-m$, and we see that $k+m=2+1=\boxed{3}$.